The Other Sister
by Maggie74
Summary: Accustomed to life in the shadow of her controlling family, can Andromeda Black ever find her own way - at Hogwarts and beyond?


**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **September, 1964**

The wait lasted less than a minute, but it seemed like hours. The girl felt her breathing had stopped altogether as she sat, frozen in place, the ancient hat slipping down on her head. She screwed her eyes shut, unable to look at the rows of expectant faces.

Just when she thought she couldn't bear it a second longer, it finally came – a less than resounding "Slytherin!". Hugely relieved, the girl scampered over to join her new housemates, who greeted her with warm applause and pats on the back. They shuffled along to make space for her to sit beside her elder sister, a tall dark girl who now regarded her with a superior expression.

"Well, the hat certainly took its time deciding about you," the older girl remarked. "When I was sorted, it barely had to touch my head! You were obviously a more…. doubtful case. I wonder what Mother will say when she hears….

"You won't tell her, will you? Please, Bella!" Her former relief fading fast, the younger girl turned pale at the prospect of a whole new thing to worry about.

"And as for Aunt Walburga…" Bellatrix mused, smirking at her sister's expression of horror. Then, already bored – tormenting Andromeda was so easy as to be basically unrewarding – she turned her attention back to her friends, a couple of girls her own age, and a boy with striking white-blond hair, and ignored her sister from that point onwards.

"Hi." The person on Andromeda's other side, a pretty dark-skinned girl who had been Sorted a few minutes earlier, smiled at her shyly. "I'm Jo."

"I'm Andromeda. But people call me Romy." (They didn't, in fact – nobody in her family ever called her anything but Andromeda, often in a disapproving tone - but she was hoping they might start.)

"Is that your sister?" Jo asked, looking slightly awed. Bellatrix was holding court to her friends, tossing her long black mane of hair to and fro.

"Yes – Bellatrix. She's a third year. I've got another sister too, Narcissa – she'll be coming to Hogwarts next year."

"Your parents really like stars, huh," laughed Jo.

"Yeah, it's kind of a family thing, stars and constellations and whatnot," nodded Andromeda. "I have a cousin named Sirius, as well." She smiled at the thought of the small boy – although several years younger than her, he was one of the few members of her family who was easy to spend time with. "How about you – any brothers or sisters?"

Jo shook her head. "It's just me." She looked saddened for a moment, but just then both girls were distracted by a particularly resounding "SLYTHERIN!" echoing around the hall. A boy with the same white-blond hair as Bellatrix's friend sauntered over to their table wearing a smug expression.

Jo nudged Andromeda and giggled. "He's good-looking – don't you think?"

Andromeda wrinkled her nose and lowered her voice, casting a nervous glance in Bella's direction. "Not really. That's Lucius Malfoy – his family are good friends with mine. I think we're distant relatives, in fact. I don't really like him much, he's kind of arrogant." She quickly changed the subject, afraid of the consequences if her sister heard her disrespecting the very important, very pure-blooded Malfoys.

"I'm surprised I've never seen you before actually… most of the pure-blood families know each other."

"Yeah…" said Jo. "Well, where we live is kind of remote, and my parents like to keep themselves to themselves…We don't meet many people. I was home educated until now and this is the first time I've ever been away from home."

Andromeda was surprised – for someone who'd led such a sheltered life, Jo seemed quite confident, certainly more confident than she herself felt. Further along the table, the newcomer, Lucius, had been immediately absorbed into Bellatrix's group, which was entertaining itself by making (mainly uncomplimentary remarks) about the newly-sorted, non-Slytherin students. Currently, one Fabian Prewett, who had red hair and a noticeably large nose, was coming in for particular scorn. Fabian scurried over to the Gryffindor table where he was warmly welcomed by an older girl who, judging by her hair colour, was clearly his sister. A minute later they were joined by an identical boy, evidently Fabian's twin. Andromeda couldn't help but smile – there was something immediately likeable about the two boys, who seemed to exude an air of mischief.

"What's your last name?" Andromeda asked Jo. She'd been too nervous about her own Sorting to take much notice of the students who'd gone before her.

"I'm Joanna Barley." Jo giggled. "I know, it's a silly sort of a name…"

"It's nice," Andromeda assured her, racking her brain to think if she'd ever heard of a wizarding family named Barley and coming up blank.

"My mum and dad…." Jo began, then apparently thought better of whatever she'd been about to say and stopped, looking awkward. Fortunately, at that moment the Sorting ended and the hall fell silent as Professor Dippet, the headmaster, rose to his feet at the staff table. He was a frail-looking but dignified personage who appeared immensely old. His hair was wispy and he leaned on a walking stick as he prepared to speak.

Andromeda felt a tingle of both excitement and fear. It was really happening. She felt as though her life - her real life - was finally beginning.

"Welcome!" said the Headmaster. "Welcome, class of 1964!"

Page 3 of 3


End file.
